


Sleep

by grifr005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifr005/pseuds/grifr005
Summary: You get hurt and after taking some pain killers you're a little more open with Lucifer than usual.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've ever posted online (its here and on my tumblr). It's also one of the shortest things I've ever written, I usually start small and end up at 10000 words. Hope you like it!

It was like a fire, burning and sharp, sending waves of pain throughout the rest of your body. The ringing in your ears drowning out the shouts of Sam, Dean and Castiel but you could hear the screams and belatedly realised they were yours. The world was tinged red even when your eyes were closed and you wished for it to stop, just stop, and “please make it stop!” You begged, repeatedly.

A different pain interrupted your mumblings, a small sharp scratch followed by Sam’s apologies but you forgave him as things slowly dulled. The echoes of pain fading only to be replaced with exhaustion. You heard the boys promising to fix you before you gave up entirely and succumbed to sleep.

…

Several hours later and you could make slightly more sense of the world. In clean clothes and your own bed in the bunker, it was strangely quiet. There was a note on the side table with scruffy handwriting telling you to take the painkillers and water sitting next to it. With no desire to feel the earlier pain return you carefully eased yourself onto the side of the bed before taking the pills and cool water before waiting for them to take effect.

These pills felt different from the painkillers they had given you before and the world tilted as you stood, taking a few moments to align body and brain. Your head felt heavy and light, rolling slightly to the side as you took a few steps forward. Those were some strong painkillers.

You wondered through the bunker, staring vaguely at the plain walls with no destination in mind. Only your irregular footsteps echoed in the halls until you finally stumbled into one of the reading rooms only to see a dirty blond head above the back of one of the comfortable armchairs.

“H’lo.” You blurted, tongue clumsy in your mouth.

The blond turned around, eyes lit up briefly with alarm as his eyes took in the sight before him. He stood with a grace you could never master and was in front of you so quickly all you could was blink in surprise.

“What are you doing up? You should be resting, Castiel told me what happened and we were only able to heal so much.” Lucifer said in a self-deprecating tone, angry he was unable to more in his weakened state.

“S’ok Luce, M’good now.” You muttered, eyes slipping closed.

Lucifer stepped forward and braced your tired body before guiding you back to your room, his cool presence a welcome contrast to the memories of fire.

“Now lay down and stay there. You’re no use to us as you are.” He said voice even as he helped lower you to a sitting position on the bed.

But before he could step away you wrapped your arms around his torso, pulling him close and resting your head against his stomach unaware of his gasp of surprise and tense muscles. When he tried to move back, you gripped harder, enjoying the feel of closeness.

“Stay? Please?” You asked quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered while prying your arms from his waist and pushing you back on the bed. Lucifer placed a blanket over you, a comforting and familiar weight lulling you to sleep in safety.

The last thing you felt before slipping into darkness again was cold lips on your forehead and a whispered “Sleep well sweetheart.”


End file.
